The present invention relates to a side channel compressor having an impeller arranged in its housing in a manner allowing rotation. The impeller has a bearing ring with delivery blades. The bearing ring at least on one side axially overhangs a hub part that supports and joins it to a drive shaft. A compressor sealing device is provided in the area of the bearing ring sealing a gap existing between the impeller and the housing.
Such a side channel compressor is known from the German laid open print, 22 44 933. In this known compressor a band is inserted in an annular slot provided in the housing which extends towards the front side of the bearing ring. The band is placed in position in the annular slot in such a way that a gap results between the front side of the bearing ring and the end of the band protruding from the annular slot which is kept as small as possible to keep the so-called gap leakage as little as possible.
From the manufacturing point of view, it is already very costly to provide the necessary annular slot in the housing. Adjusting the band to achieve a uniform and narrow gap causes considerable difficulty. Furthermore, a wider gap remains at the joint of the band in the circumferential direction which leads to pressure loss.